filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew
Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew (engl. TaleSpin) ist eine Zeichentrick-Serie der Walt Disney Company, die aus 65 Episoden zu je 22 Minuten besteht. Die Hauptfiguren basieren auf Charakteren aus dem Disney-Film Das Dschungelbuch. Inhalt Die Serie spielt in dem fiktiven Stadtstaat Kap Suzette (engl. Cape Suzette), einer Hafenstadt, welche von riesigen Klippen geschützt ist, die bloß eine kleine Klamm als Weg zum Meer offen lassen. Diese Öffnung wird von der mit Flak-Geschützen ausgestatteten Artillerie vor Luftpiraten beschützt, die versuchen, in die Stadt einzudringen. Die Figuren sind anthropomorphe Tiere. Der Mietpilot Balu arbeitet für das Luftfrachtunternehmen Höher und Höher (Higher for Hire) von Rebecca Cunningham. Ein Waisenjunge und früherer Luftpirat, Kit Wolkenflitzer, schloss sich Balu an und ist sein Navigator. Zusammen stellen sie die Crew des einzigen Flugzeuges des Unternehmens, einem gelben Amphibienflugzeug vom Typ Conwing L-16 (Kit Wolkenflitzer nennt allerdings etwa in der 9. Minute der ersten Folge von Donner, Blitz und Don Kanaille die Bezeichnung BCR-16 und für die Motoren Superflug 100) mit dem Namen Seegans (Sea Duck), dar. Auf ihren Missionen und Aufträgen für Höher und Höher treffen sie oft auf eine Bande von Luftpiraten, die von dem stets theatralisch aufgelegten Don Kanaille angeführt wird, oder sie geraten mit Vertretern von Drübenien (Thembria) zusammen. Drübenien ist eine durch den „Höchstmarschall“ regierte Militärdiktatur. Ein weiterer Halb-Kontrahent ist Shir Khan (Shere Khan), dessen Angestellte immer wieder mit Balu interagieren. Shir Khan selbst zeigt sich als harter Geschäftsmann, aber auch als faire Machtfigur. Zwischen Balu und Rebecca besteht eine Hassliebe, so lehnt sich Balu oft gegen Rebecca auf, andererseits steht er für sie ein, wenn es darauf ankommt. Die rationale Rebecca spielt oft den Vormund für den infantilen und sorglosen Balu. Andererseits bringt sie mit hochfliegenden und riskanten Plänen das Unternehmen und die Mitarbeiter in gefährliche Lagen, die Balu mit seiner Bauernschläue und moralischen Integrität retten muss. Charaktere * Balu, der Bär. Die gleiche Figur wie sein Vorbild aus dem Dschungelbuch, aber in eine Fliegerkappe und ein khakifarbenes Pilotenhemd gekleidet. Obwohl er faul und unzuverlässig ist, ist er auch ein exzellenter Pilot, der zu den wagemutigsten Flugmanövern fähig ist. * Kit Wolkenflitzer (Kit Cloudkicker) ist ein verwaister junger Braunbär und früheres Mitglied der Luftpiraten. Er ist etwa halb so groß wie Balu und trägt meist eine blaue Baseball-Kappe mit einem roten Rand und ein grünes Oberteil. Er beherrscht das Wolkensurfen meisterhaft, sieht Balu als einen Vaterersatz und arbeitet mit ihm auf der Seegans als Navigator. * Rebecca Cunningham, eine schlanke Bärin mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie trägt meist eine Umschlaghose, einen weißen Pullover und eine pinkfarbene Jacke. Rebecca ist eine scharfsinnige und gewitzte Geschäftsfrau (6 Jahre Betriebswirtschafts-Studium) mit einem Hang zur Rücksichtslosigkeit: sie kaufte Balus Fliegerservice und damit auch sein Flugzeug und stellte Balu als Piloten ein. * Molly Cunningham, Rebeccas Tochter. Ein wahrer Hitzkopf, der keine Angst hat, stets seine Meinung zu verkünden. Molly hat einen goldfarbenen Pelz und verkleidet sich gern als die Heldin ihrer Lieblingskindersendung, der Königin der Macht im Radio. Oft sucht sie auch gern das Abenteuer mit Kit und Balu. * Louie, ein Orang-Utan, gekleidet in ein Hawaiihemd und mit einem Strohhut auf dem Kopf. Besitzer des Restaurants Louie’s, welches sich auf einer Insel in der Nähe, aber außerhalb des Schutzes von Kap Suzette befindet. * Wildkatz (Wildcat), ein planloser Löwe, der in einen Mechanikeranzug gekleidet ist. Er ist der offizielle Mechaniker von Höher und Höher, nicht besonders intelligent, aber extrem bewandert, was das Reparieren von Geräten betrifft. Seine Begabung erlaubt es ihm, zerstörte Telefone in zehn Sekunden zu reparieren. * Don Kanaille (Don Karnage) ist der Anführer der Luftpiraten und Herr des großen Luftschiffs Eisengeier (Iron Vulture). Er spricht mit spanischem Akzent und verdreht dabei gerne Worte. * Schrotthaufen (im Original: Dumptruck). Er ist der zweite in der Kommandohierarchie, seit Don Kanaille ihn vorübergehend zum Kapitän der Eisengeier ernannte. Schrotthaufen ist ein Hund mit einem niederländischen Akzent. Er trägt einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf und ist einer der unbarmherzigsten, aber auch dümmsten der Piraten. * Jacques („Scottie“), der Hauptpilot des Luftschiffs. Kanaille kann sich seinen Namen nicht merken, wobei er ihn meist schlicht als Scottie bezeichnet, allerdings sehr zu Jaques’ Missfallen. Er ist der Cheftechniker des Eisengeiers. * Oberst Kübel (Colonel Ivanod Spigot), ein besonders kleines Warzenschwein mit einem Napoleonkomplex. Er ist Befehlshaber der drübenischen Luftwaffe, kann aber nicht fliegen. Meist wird er von riesigen Wildschwein-Soldaten beschützt und begleitet, die hin und wieder auch Balu verdreschen, wenn Kübel es so will. Ein häufig von ihm zu hörender Satz ist: „Ich bin Oberst Kübel! ...vielleicht wissen sie schon von mir?“ * Feldwebel Dumpfbacke, der etwas minderbemittelte Adjutant von Oberst Kübel. Er begleitet ihn fast überallhin. Dumpfbacke hält nicht viel von den skrupellosen Plänen Kübels und der Regierung, bringt dies aber selten zum Ausdruck. * Höchstmarschall (im Original: High Marshall), der höchste Militär in Drübenien, tritt stets als der Held der Nation auf. Er ist mürrisch und humorlos und mag Kübel nicht besonders. Er gilt als Anführer der Parteien in Drübenien, bekommt aber selbst Anweisungen von der Regierung. * Shir Khan (Shere Khan), ein Tiger, ist unbarmherzig, extrem reich und die vorherrschende wirtschaftliche Macht in Kap Suzette. Meist ist er nur am eigenen Profit interessiert. Er ist der Präsident des Khan-Konzerns, der hauptsächlich in Reederei und Luftfracht tätig ist. Shir Khan besitzt sogar eigene Kampfflugzeuge und Flotten von Kriegsschiffen, da seine Frachtflugzeuge oft von den Luftpiraten überfallen werden. Produktion und Veröffentlichung Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew wurde 1990 von Walt Disney Television Animation unter der Leitung von Jymn Magon, Ed Ghertner, Larry Latham, Jamie Mitchell und Robert Taylor produziert. Die Musik komponierte Christopher L. Stone. Die Animationen wurden bei Walt Disney Animation in Frankreich produziert, des Weiteren waren die Studios Sun Woo Animation, Wang Film Productions und Walt Disney Animation Japan beteiligt. Die Serie wurde um die Figur Balu aus dem Film Das Dschungelbuch aufgebaut, da dieser sehr beliebt war. Aus dem Film wurden auch die Charaktere Shir Khan und Louie übernommen.Bill Cotter: The Wonderfull World of Disney Television - A complete History S. 254, S. 566 f. Hyperion, 1997 (englisch) Der Ausstrahlung der Serie ging der Film Donner, Blitz und Don Kanaille (engl. Plunder and Lightning) voraus. Dieser wurde später in vier Teile geschnitten. Ein Preview der Serie wurde ab dem 5. Mai 1990 beim Disney Channel ausgestrahlt, die erste Staffel lief ab dem 9. Oktober im The Disney Afternoon über Syndication. Die letzte Folge wurde in den USA am 8. August 1991 ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Serie als erstes im Ersten in der Sendung Disney Club vom 8. Oktober 1994 bis zum 30. Dezember 1995 gezeigt. Später folgten Wiederholungen bei Super RTL, Disney Channel, Toon Disney und kabel eins. Synchronisation Comics In Amerika erschien 1991 basierend auf der Serie bei Disney Comics sieben Ausgaben eines monatlich erscheinenden Comicheftes sowie eine vier Ausgaben umfassende Mini-Serie, die auf dem Pilotfilm basierten. Weitere Comics erschienen zwischen 1990 und 1995 in den Reihen Disney Adventures und dem bei Marvel Comics verlegten Disney Afternoon. In Deutschland erschienen Comics zur Serie in den Reihen Limit und Micky Maus präsentiert. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Episodenführer * fernsehserien.de über die Serie Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Abenteuer-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fantasy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Comic (Werk) Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1990er Jahre Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Werk nach Rudyard Kipling